Jurassic Park: Prehistoric Showdown
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Get ready to be thrilled. This story features prehistoric creatures battling it out for survival. These fights may or may not leave you feeling amazed or shocked. Read and Review.


**Jurassic Park:**

**Prehistoric Showdown**

**Summary: This is a series which features prehistoric animals it out in vicious and bloody battles for survival. Read on as some of history's most unique and amazing creatures battle it out.**

**All rights for Jurassic Park belong to Universal Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Battle of the Crested Lizards**

**Synopsis: A mother Dilophosaurus must defend herself and her offspring against a hungry Monolophosaurus. **

Deep within a lush, tropical jungle on Isla Sorna, a family of Dilophosaurus (meaning *Double Crested Lizard*), a 6 meter long Early Jurassic predator, was feasting on the carcass of a dead Massospondylus that the mother had killed earlier on a hunt. She and her five offspring mainly lived and hunted on the Savannah areas of the island, but since food had gotten limited in their homeland due to competition, they were forced to hunt in the more highly populated areas, where there were many dangers such as Raptors, Tyrannosaurs, Abelisaurs and even Carnosaurs, along with the occasional Megalosaurs and Spinosaurs. When doing so, they would always stay dormant in the jungles to avoid being attacked.

But in this case, they were not alone, not anymore.

Currently on the prowl was another, more dangerous carnivore. It was a male Monolophosaurus (meaning *Single Crested Lizard*), a mid Jurassic predator. Although it was similar in size (5-6 meters long) and appearance to Dilophosaurus, they were not related in anyway. Instead Monolophosaurus was a more primitive and smaller member of the Megalosaur family. And like it's brethen, it was an extremely dangerous and formidable carnivore, taking down prey even more bigger than itself.

This male was in search of food, and he was determined to find a meal. Upon catching the scent of a carcass nearby, he immediately heads off in it's direction. But his presence would not go unnoticed for long. The Dilophosaurs had spotted him coming, and that meant danger was imminent.

The mother steps forth to confront the intruder. She knows that the Monolophosaurus wouldn't just steal her kill, he would also kill her to get at her young. The mother tries to scare him away by roaring and hissing with extreme aggression. But the Monolophosaurus refuses to back off and stands his ground, roaring back at her.

The Monolophosaurus made mock charges at the Dilophosaur, taking a few steps forward before backing up to try and throw off her guard long enough to get in a quick attack. And when the time came to lunge forward, the Monolophosaur made a big mistake as the mother had anticipated his attack pattern and caught him by the neck with her jaws. The Monolophosaurus struggled violently to get loose, swinging his neck frantically, which forced the Dilophosaurus to let go. The Monolophosaur now had deep and vicious wounds on his neck, but it wasn't enough to make him give up. He would not rest until he had a good meal. But first he needed to get rid of the mother, which was the only obstacle between him, her offspring and the carcass

The Dilophosaurus was on the the offensive, she would do whatever she could to protect her babies from the Monolophosaurus. The predator charged once again, only this time the mother Dilophosaur charged at him in retaliation.

As the two predators closed in, they started lashing at each other with their razor sharp claws and snapping their jaws as they attempted to overpower one another. At the last minute, the Monolophosaurus pulled a drastic move by clamping his jaws onto her neck and sinking his teeth into her flesh, causing her to screech in pain. He then loosened his grip as he tossed her with all his might, sending her falling to the ground. The Monolophosaurus roared loudly at the fallen mother before moving in to finish her off.

But before he could kill her, he felt a sharp pain on his tail and left leg. Turning his head around, he saw before his very eyes that two of the Dilophosaur's juvenile offspring have stepped forth to defend their mother, using their own well developed teeth and claws to attack the Monolophosaur.

Enraged, the predator turned his attention to youngsters and proceeded to the attack them instead. He snatched up the first youngster by the neck and lifted it off the ground, shaking it in his jaws as the baby screeched for help. But it was too late as the Monolophosaur snapped the baby's neck, dropping it's lifeless body to the ground.

He focused his attention on the rest of the young, who all hissed and roared at him, showing that they were not afraid. But then, a miracle happened. Right as he was about to attack the young, the mother Dilophosaurus, angered over losing one of her offspring, charged up from behind attacked, tackling the Monolophosaur to the ground where she pinned him down with her foot. The Monolophosaur struggled to get up, using the claws on his feet to scratch her on the side, which only served to enrage the mother even further. Opening her jaws wide, she sank her teeth into his throat, making him yell with agony before ultimately killing him once and for all.

The mother raised her head in the air and let out a roar of victory. Even though she had lost a baby, she still had four remaining. The wounds she sustained in the fight would heal overtime, but for now she decided to continue with her feast.

* * *

**Well, here's the first chapter. Sorry if it was too short.**

**I hope you like it.**

**I was originally gonna have the Dilophosaurs use the venom spit and the frills, but I decided that would be too much of an advantage for them. **

**Also, I was inspired to create this by watching Jurassic Fight Club. All those fights in that show are what drove me to make this. No kidding.**

**But there will be more where that came from. Though I may use more than just dinosaurs, because there are plenty of other prehistoric creatures that I could possibly include. I've already got Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 planned out, but I will take requests for later chapters, if I consider them. If you have any ideas, just let me know and I'll think it over.**

**Anyway, later folks.**


End file.
